The World We Live In
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: "This is the world now. Infested with demons. But let me make one thing clear! We are not working for God! We are working for ourselves... For eachother and don't think any differently." The world has been taken over by demons and this is the story of five friend's/ Demon hunters fight to bring the world back to what it once was. M for gore etc...
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Josh: We're really bad at this.**

**Me: I know LOL **

**Josh: Enjoy the story**

**Oscar: Much yay Very happy Wow.**

* * *

The world we live in

Louise's P.O.V

I arrived at a abandoned hospital. I know creepy right? But it has medical supplies and food. So yeah. I took out my video camera and pressed record. "Hi. It's the first time i've acctually used this since i found it. Err.. My name's Louise, Louise Rockwell. The world... It was taken over by demons and demon hunters. Like me were the only ones to stop it... It's been along time since that all started but... I wanna tell you how i met my best friends. It all started awhile ago..."

Godamnit... I ran over to the nearest wall. My combat boots slapping against the concrete. Why are they always around here. Just when i need supplies. I looked over to see several demons chewing on the newest dead guy. I looked away in disgust and saw an opening. Alright time to get out of here. I held two hands guns close she my chest as i sprinted out from behind the wall.

A chill ran up my spine and 4 demons surrounded me. I sighed then smiled. "You guy's picked the wrong day to mess with me.." The demons laughed. "Are you sure about that Demon hunter?" I smiled. I pulled out my guns and pointed them out at both my sides. "3.." A click was heard from my guns. "2.." Another click. "1..." My guns clicked and morphed until they became to katanas.  
I laughed and sprinted forward cutting through two demons. I then back flipped and morphed my swords back into guns. I then quickly shot the other demons through the head, landing behind them. The bodies dispated andi blew my guns. Easy. I then quickly sprinted out of there and towards. What i call 'home'.

* * *

**The first few chaps are gonna be short. Bare with me please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The World We Live In

Josh's P.O.V

Josh strode down the streets. His short black-like hair brushing against the wind. He was wearing a pure black cloak. He moved silently. He followed his target. J'abbac no-see. A demon assassin for the A.C.T. group (ACTION CORRUPTION TERMINATION) He followed j'abbac for an hour before he saw the main base of operations for A.C.T. He smiled.

"You weren't followed?" asked one of the security guards."No." replied j'abbac. Josh waited a few minutes before he walked towards the base. "Hey! scram kid you're not welcome here."

"is this the human girl?" asked j'abbac. "yes it is." said the dealer. "She's beautiful." said j'abbac unnervingly. The girl looked up she had dark brown hair and was wearing ragged and torn colthes. "Why do you want her-if you don't mind me asking that this?" asked the dealer. J'abbac looked at the girl for a second before replying. "Lets just say that human girls are more... tight." He let a smile corrupt his face "How much? " "100,000. bits" J'abbac tuted but paid. Just after Josh walked in holding the guards heads in his hands. The two demons held out some guns and pointed them at him. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Josh smiled "Just a filthy human." He pointed his sniper at the girl. "You wont get her." hissed j'abbac. Josh smiled " *CLICK CLICK* " a few scales flew across the room and landed straight in the dealers neck. J'abbac turned but was shot in the face by Josh. "come here boy." He said whistling a small lizard like creature came out of the vent. " take care of the girl O.K. blaze?" The dragon nodded and stood on the girls shoulder.

Josh's sniper turned into a sword. He walked towards the main hanger. He looked down at all the demons. He jumped down and unclipped his hood. He was wearing combat jeans, army boots, sunglasses which had slightly red shades, black top with no sleeves and fingerless gloves. He ran towards the demons and sliced two down before anyone could react. The other demons drew guns and swords but Josh was on an unstoppable killing spree. He cut off one demons head, another in half and all the others were cut thousands of times and all with in a spilt second. Josh walked out seeing blaze and the girl. He had his cloak back on. He walked the little girl to the resistance H.Q.

A few hours later he set off again with his next target in mind.

* * *

**Next one coming now lol bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deal please!**

* * *

The World We Live In

Oscar's P.O.V

Oscar quickly dashed past a huddled group of demons. His blonde hair creating a black and blonde blur. The demons felt a wind and looked behind. Oscar appeared behind them, jumping into the air. He spread his arms out and sliced in the shape of an 'x' cutting down two demons. He landed infront of them as they dissipated.

Two more demons charged at him but he placed his daggers back in his back scabbards. He then pulled out a staff with two blades at each end. He ran straight at 4 demons and stopped in the middle of them. He twisted round cutting each one in half. Once all the demons dissipated he whistled. From a little bit away a golden husky dog came to him. "Ok Doge you ready to go?" The Dog woofed. His mechanical collar saying "Much ready, Very determined. Wow."  
Oscar laughed and petted his dogs head. "Let's go then boy." They turned and walked through the ruins of what was left.


	4. Chapter 4

**One more!**

* * *

The World We Live In

Daniel's P.O.V

He stood stock still. The wind blowing his black hair and cloak. Demons came in from all angles. He looked up and grinned evilly. "Heh. Satan is one annoying Mother Fucker." He, quick as a flash, brought out it long scypthe and sliced through each demon. All of them dispated in a cloud of red dust. He laughed leant of his weapon. "Tch. Too easy."

He heard screaming and jumped high in the air. He landed in an abandoned city. He scanned his surroundings and saw a woman sitting next to a push chair. He quickly ran over. "Are you two alright?" The woman lifted her face to reveal that half of it had been melted off and all that was visible was a skeleton. His eyes shadowed. The woman began to get up. "Please help my child. Please." He looked at the young one.

It was completely undamaged no harm to it. Daniel nodded. She must have some of her soul left. He thought. The woman came closer and Daniel backed up. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small pistol and aimed it for her head. "I'm sorry." He sighed. BANG.

He brought the young baby to the resistance H.Q. As he was walking in he bumped into another guy in a black cloak. "Hey watch it!" He said. Daniel apoligised and walked on. The boy looked at him them walked off. Daniel left the child with them and headed off again. "Time to kill more demons."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay starting the real story soon. Hehe hehe hope you guy's enjoy!**

* * *

The World We Live In

Aaron's P.O.V

He slid down the roof of the building coming to a halt just as his feet hit the edge. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Godamnit." He said looking over the town he once called home. Demons littered the street. He looked down letting the wind brush through his jet black hair. His head snapped up when he heard police sirens in the distance. He squinted his eyes. "What?"

He landed near a police car and hid behind a nearby wall. He looked around the corner to see a gang braking into an abandoned police car. "Typical." He looked closer and noticed an black smoke leaking from a few of the guys. He looked over the car and noticed more black smoke leaking from it. He smirked. "Perfect."  
He pulled out a lighter from his pocket. He light it up and stared into the flame. "Burn mother fuckers." He chucked the lighter over the wall and it flew in the direction of the car. As soon as it landed the car and the gang went up in flames. Aaron jumped out from behind the wall and shot eachone with his shotgun.  
The gang all dissipated in red smoke. "Burn in hell.." He then turned and walked off. Another day in the world he lived in.


	6. Chapter 6

**1st chap hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the guy's

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Louise yelled as she zoomed down street after street. "eee. Why are they so active?!" She looked behind and shot at a few demons charging at her. She ran into an old car park. She ran up floor after floor, her long blonde hair flowing out behind her. She eventually came to a dead end at the roof. "Shit!" She turned around and fired at the demons.

She released the ammo then reloaded with some clips that were in her belt. She eventually ran out of ammo. "Double shit." She looked at the demons. "Can't we talk about this?!" She tried. The demons groaned and came at her faster. "I'll take that as a no." She held up her arms to shield her face. She suddenly heard gunshots. She looked up and saw demons dissipating one by one. "Huh?"

Just then a dark shadow appeared over head and a boy landed before her. He stood up. "Why the hell are there so many of them?!" He asked. Louise sighed. "How the hell should i know." He shrugged and jumped up. The sniper he was carrying transformed into a sword and he began slicing through them. Louise smirked. "Not bad." She said. She then pulled out her guns and transformed them into two katanas. She dashed forward and took out two by two. Eventually all the demons had dissipated. Louise was breathing heavily as was the boy. His hood had fallen down to reveal his black like hair and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. When they regained their breath then straightened up. "I'm Josh." He said holding out his hand. A small lizard like creature landed on his shoulder. "And this is Blaze." She smiled took his hand. "Louise."

Josh saluted and ran to the edge. He pulled up his hood. "Till the next time!" She waved. "Till the next time." Josh turned to look over the town. "Scratch that is that what i think it is?" He pointed to the North East. Louise walked up beside him. "A cloud of demonic energy." She said. He nodded. "Wanna go check it out?" She shrugged. "Got nothing better to do." They laughed and jumped to the next roof top. "Blaze lead the way!" He shouted. The small dragon flew up and through the city. Louise and Josh following.

Somewhere in the North East...

Oscar walked towards the cloud. "Doge do you know what that is?" The Dog shook its head. Oscar rubbed his chin. He walked into the cloud and saw demons appearing everywhere. He sighed. "I've got my work cut out for me." He pulled out his daggers and ran forward slicing 6 demons into pieces. He back flipped and sliced up 3 more. "Doge. Go!" The Dog barked and ran off his mechanical collar saying 'Much Don't worry. Very about it. Wow.' Oscar stood on top of a car slicing through demons one by one.

A demon came at him from the right. It was about to slash him when someone sliced thought its arm. A long scythe came down and planted itself into the car next to Oscar's feet. A boy around his age was the one wielding it. He was wearing a cloak and had black hair. He picked up his scythe and began slicing through the demons at an impossible speed. As a giant demon was about to beat them into a nearby building another boy jumped in.

He shot the demon in the eye with his shotgun and it dissipated into the air. The three boy's ran into a nearby building and hid for a bit. Oscar spoke first. "I'm Oscar who are you guy's?" He asked. The boy in the cloak turned to him. "I'm Daniel." The boy with the shotgun spoke next. "I'm Aaron." They nodded to him. "Ok you guy's know what we gotta do?" Aaron asked. "Errm.. Find the centre of the cloud and destroy it." Daniel said. "That sounds right." Oscar agreed.

As they were speaking they heard shouts from outside. "Louise look out!" Louise ducked as Josh sliced through a demon behind her. She stood. "Thanks." He nodded. Louise shot at a group of demons slowly dissipating them. As she turned she saw a light flashing in the window. "Josh!" He turned. "What? I'm kinda busy!" She pointed at the building. "It's a signal. Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside Blaze followed. When they walked in Oscar waved them over.

They all his behind the desk. "We're Oscar, Aaron and Daniel." Oscar said pointing to each person. "Who're you guy's?" Josh pointed to himself. "I'm Josh and this is Louise. Oh and that's Blaze." He said doing as Oscar did. "Ok introductions over. We need to find the centre of the cloud and destroy it." Aaron said. " I bet Blaze could help." Josh smiled. Blaze nodded and flew out of the doors and into the sky.  
Blaze returned later. "You found it?" Josh asked. Blaze nodded. "Alright let's go!" They all charged outside screaming and slicing through demons.

_"This was just the start. The first moment i met these incredible guy's. They changed my life and i was better off for knowing them. But we still had alot of shit to come. Yay us."_

* * *

**See you guy's in the next one!**


End file.
